Caeser Fang
Caeser Fang (pronounced KAI-ZER) is an antagonist in RWBY Wiki: Chronicles. Caeser is the leader of the Anarki Fleet, which he gives all the orders and relaxes as he watches over the protagonists sometimes for valuable information. Affiliations Leader of the Anarki Fleet (Pronounced Anarchy) Physical Appearance The only few people to ever see him is his highest ranking officials, they described him as a very tall person. He has very short ash grey hair and his eye color is unknown due to his hood. He has a very deep voice. Attire/Wardrobe He has only been seen wearing a black shadow like cloak that surrounds his body, and wears a black hood which mainly keeps his face anonymous enough to keep his identity sealed. He wears black pants and has black shoes that create no sound when he walks. Hobbies Watching the bombs rain down from the Anarki Fleet air ships. Strengthening his arcane powers. Studying magic. Personality His personality is cold, unsettling and never seems to be disgusted for anything, and becomes very amused for every successful torture session and successful operation showing that he is well used to the sight of painful death. To the majority he is very enigmatic. Relations Nedztral: ??? (Most likely hates) Osea: ??? (Most likely hates) Aegis: ??? (Most likely hates) Adamantite Moon: Caeser sees Moon's euphoric and energetic personality come off as "childlike", but he ultimately respects his large knowledge about explosives, and technology. Lysandre Fortesque: He respects him for his outstanding skill in torturing. Arashi Sato: She looks greatly similar to Mist and Caesar treats her like a Significant Other. Early Life He left it behind, as he says it's of no use to him. Current Life Center of attention, like he always wanted to be... All bounty hunters are after him, every crime fighter wants his head. He loves the power he has, able to almost play "the act of god" with a press of a button.... to end a city's life early or to let them live. Is there such a reason to call Caeser a "human"? Family *Mother/Murdered *Father/Suicide * Mist/Murdered Weaponry He is seen only once with his weapon, a twin bladed sword. Around 5 inches wide and over 9 feet long per blade. Named Azure Blight, it's blade's are just as deadly as it's wielder. He has control over all nucular weapons under the property of the Anarki Fleet, weaponized mechs and weapons for cyber-warfare. Combat Abilities/Strategies Offensive: Seeks for opportunities and uses his environment to his advantage if given any chance. Usually uses powerful magic and attempts to overpower his opponent. Defensive: Attempts to disarm his enemy, stagger them or stun them then he will switch to offensive. As strategy he changes his location just in case, it is always a 50/50 chance of him being in either Motherwill or Grey Icarus. Powers/Abilities Caeser is masterful in the arcane arts, he has acquired some very powerful magic. Umbra Ambulate: Caeser has a genuine magic power that he himself has mastered and created, he calls his power Umbra Ambulate. literally Shadow Walk ''in Latin. Whenever any shadow is nearby, he can use the shadow and teleport using that shadow as a portal. Whether the shadow comes from a person or object/building, as long as it produces a shadow he can use it. Cursed Flames (Pyrokinesis): Caeser has the ability to control scolding cursed blue flames at will, reaching to extremely high temperatures. Literally "Cursed", as he accidentally discovered a mysterious rune and it placed the curse onto Caeser. Though he claims this as more of a blessing than a curse, as this power actually saved his life many times. Cloak: Caeser can cloak himself with his own shadow, making him invisible for a very long duration. "Finger of the Mountain" (Lightning Manipulation): This ability allows Caeser to manipulate hyper-charged lightning bolt at his will. Notable Strengths Caeser possesses vast intelligence alone, more than his physical strength. Credits Character created by User:A Perfect Moon. Trivia The arcane art Finger of the Mountain, is a reference to the spell in the game, ''The Elder Scrolls: OBLIVION. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters